Presente
by Inu4Neko
Summary: Todo saldría perfecto, se aseguraría de eso, esta vez, no habría ningún error. No cometería ningún error, lo haría perfecto, lo haría por la persona que quería, lo haría por Suzu- Gracias Kouko-chan-sus cumpleaños ya no serían tristes. staba segura que si los pasaba con Kouko,de ahora en adelante todos sus cumpleaños serian perfectos.Disfrutaria su presente junto a Kouko.


**¡Hola! Pues no tengo mucho que decir, en esta ocasión traigo este cursi One-shot por el cumpleaños de Suzu, espero les guste.  
**

* * *

Kouko miro una vez más los sobres que había preparado hace unos instantes, respiro profundamente, todo saldría, bien. No, todo debía salir perfecto. Todo saldría perfecto, se aseguraría de eso, esta vez, no habría ningún error. No cometería ningún error, lo haría perfecto, lo haría por la persona que quería, lo haría por Suzu.

Hace poco menos de un año había llegado por casualidad a la casa de la peli azul mientras escapaba, Suzu había insistido que se quedara. Al principio no le gustó la idea pero era una buena opción así que accedió, Suzu le agradaba desde que estaban en la academia, era una persona tranquila y estar cerca de ella, la relajaba, pero luego de estar viviendo un tiempo con ella se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía estando con la peli azul, incluso se sentia feliz. Eventualmente se dio cuenta que tenia sentimientos hacia ella.

Estaba enterada del padecimiento de Suzu y sabía que pronto seria su cumpleaños, también sabía que la peli azul no se sentía bien en esa fecha, por eso quería hacer algo para ella, algo especial, para que no se sintiera sola y melancólica ese día.

Los días pasaron con normalidad, hasta ahora todo indicaba que su plan saldría a la perfección. Ahora, faltaba un día para su cumpleaños, era momento de poner su plan en acción. El día había transcurrido con normalidad, ahora era poco más de medio día y Suzu se encontraba haciendo sus ejercicios de yoga en el patio, Kouko respiro profundamente y se acercó a ella con una maleta que la noche anterior estuvo preparando.

\- Buen día Kouko-chan ¿Vas a salir?- pregunto un poco triste al ver a la peli negra con una maleta.

\- Buen día Shutou, ambas vamos a salir, en cuanto estés lista.

-¿Uh?- Suzu se acercó a ella y la miro confundida pero su confusión paso a ser felicidad, cuando Kouko le mostro dos boletos a un parque acuático- Eso…

\- Los gane, en un concurso- mentía, Kouko los había comprado para ella por su cumpleaños, pero si se lo decía probablemente Suzu no querría ir- Te gusta nadar ¿No? En cuanto estés lista nos iremos, ya llevo todo lo necesario.

Suzu mostro una sonrisa y entro a la casa, para cambiarse de ropa, Kouko suspiro relajada. La primer parte de su plan había resultado bien. Luego de unos minutos salió y ambas se dirigieron a la estación del tren. El viaje fue silencioso y en calma, Suzu iba observando el paisaje y Kouko leyendo un libro mientras miraba de reojo a la peli azul.

\- Kouko-chan ¿El viaje será muy largo?- pregunto Suzu con un bostezo luego de que llevaban varias horas ya en el tren.

\- Llegaremos por la noche, puedes dormirte si lo deseas, te despertare en cuanto lleguemos.

\- Gracias Kouko-chan- para sorpresa de la peli negra Suzu recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro, Kouko estaba segura de que en este momento se encontraba sonrojada, rogaba porque Suzu no alcanzara a escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Para su suerte fue así, pues la peli azul se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

Kouko no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, la segunda parte de su plan estaba completa. Sabía que para Suzu también era doloroso el día anterior a su cumpleaños, pero gracias al viaje probablemente no tendría tiempo de pensar en ello.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, fueron directo a una cabaña, era bastante grande para ser solo para dos personas, Suzu se percató de ello pero decidió no prestar atención, y se dirigió a explorar el lugar, para su suerte había aguas termales ahí. Fue a buscar a Kouko para que entraran juntas, pero la encontró dormida sobre un futon. Sonrió y la cubrió con una manta, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- Gracias por traerme aquí Kouko-chan.

Suzu preparo otro futon y se quedó profundamente dormida, tenía el presentimiento de que el día siguiente sería muy bueno y si lo pasaba junto a la peli negra, seria aún mejor.

Como era costumbre para ella, despertó muy temprano, se extrañó al no ver a la peli negra ahí, así que se levantó y fue a buscarla al comedor pero lo que encontró la sorprendió.

\- No es que no me alegre verlas pero ¿Qué están haciendo todas ustedes aquí?- pregunto al ver a todas sus excompañeras de la clase negra.

-Una mejor pregunta es ¿Por qué esta Takechi aquí?- Pregunto Tokaku molesta.

\- Libertad condicional- respondió Otoya mostrándole la lengua- y supongo que llegue aquí igual que todas ustedes.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, dejando confundida a Suzu.

\- Aun no entiendo.

\- Bueno, es difícil rechazar a una ex-asesina que llego en la madrugada a mi casa a pedirme que asistiera a una reunión que organizo para ti- dijo Shiena.

\- ¿Pedirlo? A mi más bien me lo exigió- Tokaku no estaba molesta, solo no sentía deseos de estar ahí, había accedido a ir porque Suzu no le desagradaba y porque Haru había insistido.

\- Si… quien diría que Kaminaga podría ser tan persuasiva- dijo Nio levantando los hombros- En fin, ¡Es hora de divertirse!- grito Nio quitando su ropa y quedando en un traje de baño que cubría todo su cuerpo, estaba preparada, no podía dejar que las demás vieran sus tatuajes, así que no podía cambiarse frente a ellas, por eso traía el traje de baño puesto. Noto como Chitaru, Sumireko y Tokaku, le habían cubierto los ojos a Hitsugi, Banba y Haru respectivamente.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así- dijo Tokaku notablemente molesta. Luego de una breve discusión con Nio argumentando que no había hecho nada malo todas fueron a cambiarse de ropa, incluidas Suzu y Kouko. Suzu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Kouko había hecho eso, solo para ella? Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Una vez que estuvieron todas listas, salieron de la cabaña llegando a la zona de piscinas y toboganes, Haru, Nio, Otoya y Haruki se lanzaron directamente a una piscina salpicando de agua a las demás. Isuke y Sumireko se molestaron ante eso, así que se alejaron un poco de las demás y fueron a tomar el sol. Banba y Shiena se sentaron cerca de ellas debajo de una sombrilla.

\- Hey, Shutou, Azuma, Namatame ¿Qué tal una carrera?- pregunto Haruki mirándolas desde el agua, Suzu y Chitaru asintieron con una sonrisa, por otro lado Tokaku simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Anímate, ¿O temes perder? -pregunto Otoya desde el agua observando de manera retadora a Tokaku. Para su respuesta, Tokaku se lanzó al agua para hacer la carrera.

\- Ara~~ Otoya sabe cómo animar a Azuma

-Sí, pero mientras no involucren a Isuke todo estará bien, sino-junto sus manos, mientras sonreía- me las pagaran.

\- Kouko-chan ¿Por qué no vienes tú también?- pregunto Suzu.

\- No grac…- Kouko no pudo terminar de decirlo porque en algún momento Nio había salido y había empujado a la pelinegra al agua.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- sonrió gatunamente, pero lamentablemente salpico un poco a Isuke.

\- Maldita enana-Isuke se levantó mientras Nio se sumergió.

-Vamos Isuke-sama, ven al agua…no te hará daño

-Isuke no quiere meterse al agua, mucho menos para sus tonterías- Haruki se salió y la tomo en sus brazos.

-Lo siento Isuke-sama- dijo rápidamente lanzándose al agua junto con la peli rosa, provocando que todas comenzaran a reír. Menos Isuke, la cual comenzó a perseguir a Haruki que huía nadando de ella.

\- Creo que alguien dormirá en la tina~~-dijo de manera burlona Takechi- Shiena-chan~ vamos a disfrutar del agua-dijo mientras salpicaba de agua a la castaña.

-No...aléjate.

\- Shiena-chan si no vienes, hare lo mismo que Haruki-chan- Shiena suspiro, definitivamente no quería eso así que termino entrando al agua, pero se arrepintió al ver a Otoya acercarse amenazadoramente hacia ella.

Suzu no pudo evitar reír, ante todas las escenas que tenía enfrente. Se estaba divirtiendo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, todo gracias a Kouko.

\- Kaminaga-san resulto ser muy detallista- la voz de Hitsugi cerca de ella la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo para encontrarla a lado de ella con un salvavidas en forma de león.

\- Si… ¿Cómo estas con Namatame? Parece que todo se arregló.

\- Todo está perfecto con ella, pero parece que tú necesitas ayuda con Kaminaga-san- Suzu no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante eso, es cierto que ella sentía algo por Kouko, pero no se había atrevido a decírselo, no quería pasar por lo mismo nuevamente- Te ayudare con eso.

Suzu se confundió ante eso, pero Hitsugi se alejó nadando hacia Chitaru y le susurro algo en el oído, luego de un par de segundos la peli roja sonrió y la cargo sobre sus hombros, al ver eso Otoya cargo a la fuerza a Shiena sobre sus hombros, Haruki pretendía hacer lo mismo con Isuke pero la peli rosa salió de la piscina rápidamente. Nio salto a los hombros de Haruki. Entonces Suzu entendió el plan de Hitsugi.

\- Kouko-chan ¿Qué te parece si jugamos?- pregunto acercándose a la peli negra. Kouko asintió y cargo a Suzu sobre sus hombros. Ambas se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero comenzaron a jugar, Suzu y Shiena trataban de derribarse, mientras Nio y Hitsugi hacían lo mismo, al final debido a que Shiena y Otoya comenzaron a discutir terminaron perdiendo, al igual que Nio y Haruki, de igual manera todas estallaron en risas.

\- Tokaku-san…

-No, por tu seguridad no lo hare- Haru se resignó, pese a que estaba segura de que no corría peligro, sabía que Tokaku se negaba por una buena razón.

El día transcurrió igual de ameno y alegre, jugaron en los toboganes, incluso jugaron a partir sandias. Hasta Sumireko, Banba e Isuke se vieron arrastradas a los juegos, incluso Tokaku claro que seguían las discusiones pero de igual manera Suzu se sentía bastante feliz, hacía mucho que no se divertida así, que no tenía amigas o una persona que quisiera, una persona que amara.

Por otro lado Kouko se sentía igualmente feliz, su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente, Suzu se estaba divirtiendo, gracias a ella. Pudo hacer feliz a Suzu, esta vez pudo hacer feliz a la persona que quería.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse se retiraron a la cabaña nuevamente.

\- Eso fue genial, Mahiru nunca se había divertido tanto- como era de esperarse, al ocultarse el sol Shinya apareció- ¿Aquí también hay aguas termales o no? Vamos, vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta Shinya salió corriendo, claro que nadie se quejó, estaban agotadas, las aguas termales les vendrían muy bien, aunque una vez que llegaron tanto Sumireko como Nio se quedaron fuera. Mientras las demás entraban recargándose sobre las piedras.

\- ¿Ustedes dos no piensan entrar?- pregunto Haruki sumergiéndose.

\- Yo no tolero muy bien el agua caliente- dijo Nio rápidamente.

\- Lo mismo me pasa.

\- Es una lástima, no tienen idea de lo relajante que es esto- dijo Suzu, todas asintieron y se quedaron ahí, en silencio, simplemente relajándose.

Una vez que salieron de ahí, todas se dirigieron al comedor, al llegar se sorprendieron pues ya había comida servida ahí, una vez que Kouko les explico que ese servicio era parte de los boletos que había "ganado" todas comieron con tranquilidad. Claro pese a algunas quejas de parte de Isuke y Sumireko sobre que esa comida no estaba a su altura. Al terminar fueron a una habitación enorme, donde ya estaban preparados en el suelo trece futones, uno para cada una.

\- ¡Isuke de ninguna forma dormirá en eso! Prefiero irme justo ahora.

\- Isuke-sama, no te quejes- dijo Haruki recostándose sobre uno de los futones.

\- Tu lo dices porque seguro es mejor que lo que tienes en tu casa pero Isuke no se rebajara a dor…- una almohada se estrelló en su cara, Isuke busco molesta a la responsable de eso, para encontrarse con Otoya riendo incontrolablemente, claro, hasta que la almohada llego a su cara. Volvió a lanzarle la almohada a la peli rosa, pero esta la esquivo y la almohada termino aterrizando en la cabeza de Haru. Tokaku se molestó ante eso y así inicio una guerra de almohadas y gracias a un par de almohadazos, perfectamente calculados por Hitsugi y Nio y a que Haruki hizo tropezar a Kouko. Suzu termino cayendo al suelo, con Kouko sobre ella. Ambas se sonrojaron, pero ninguna quería levantarse, los ojos de la otra eran tan hipnóticos que no les interesaba nada más en ese momento.

Las demás se percataron de eso y Hitsugi y Chitaru las hicieron salir de la habitación, al percatarse de eso Kouko trato de levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo, pues Suzu la envolvió en un abrazo, acariciando su cabello.

\- Gracias… gracias de verdad. Nunca me había divertido tanto en este día, incluso solía ser un mal día para mí, pero ahora gracias a ti, puedo decir que es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. Incluso puedo decir que me alegra tener la enfermedad que tengo, porque gracias a ella pude conocer a Kouko-chan.

Suzu aflojo un poco el abrazo y miro a Kouko a los ojos la cual no sabía que responder.

\- Solo me hace falta una cosa para que esto sea aún más perfecto- Suzu atrajo el rostro de la peli negra al suyo dándole un beso en los labios. Kouko estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar. No esperaba eso, definitivamente no lo esperaba, pero le encantaba la sensación delos labios de Suzu sobre los suyos. Así que al final cerro los ojos y correspondió al beso, al romperlo se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Shut… Suzu

\- Gracias Kouko-chan- Suzu abrazo de nuevo a la peli negra, sus cumpleaños ya no serían tristes. Estaba segura que si los pasaba con Kouko, de ahora en adelante todos sus cumpleaños serian perfectos, sin importar lo que pasara en el futuro. Por ahora disfrutaría de su presente a lado de Kouko. 

* * *

**Bueno... creo que esto fue demasiado cursi, pero ustedes ya saben que así soy. Espero les gustara y como se que todos en el fandom de AnR nos leemos mutuamente. Espero que ahora se sientan mejor luego de lo que hizo Kali "muertes locas" obachaan. Si no saben a que me refiero, vallan a leer su ultimo drabble.**

 **Bien, eso es todo por ahora queridos lectores. Ya saben como siempre espero sus reviews, tomatazos y ladrillazos. ¡Nos leemos pronto en las demas historias!**


End file.
